The Green and the Orange
by Sidalee
Summary: She should have known that there's no such thing as vacation in Steve McGarrett's vocabulary. But what are they doing in LA then?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **A funny thing happened to me yesterday. I was watching NCIS:LA and thinking about writing a crossover with Hawaii Five-0. Ten minutes later I saw a manip on my dash where Callen holds up his phone and showing a picture of Alex/Grace hugging. I thought it was a sign…so I sat down and wrote this. Maybe they are a little OOC but I'm not the creator of the characters so whatever I write there's a good chance for them to be out of character but I always try my best. Also it has semi-established relationship.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Kono likes waking up to the gentle caress of Steve's fingertips on her naked back. She turns her head towards him and flashes a sleepy smile.<p>

"So, I've been thinking." He says, his fingers still wandering on her skin. "We should take some time off too after Chin's wedding."

"Um…what?" She mumbles back sleepily. Did he just say something about not working for a few days? Maybe she's still asleep.

"Some time off. Vacation. You, me, two plane tickets." He flashes his most charming smile.

"You realized that we live in Hawaii?" She tries to reason, because she's clearly not dreaming. "The place where people actually go for a vacation."

"I was thinking about Los Angeles."

"You are crazy." She hides her face in the pillow. They need to establish some rules. No serious talk before coffee.

"Oh, come on, babe." He slides closer, pressing their bodies together and drops a lingering kiss on his favorite spot behind her ear, which never fails to make her pliant and guess what, it's her favorite spot too. "Malibu. Surfrider Beach. New waves."

"Ever noticed, that you say babe just like Danny?" She tries to change the subject because, yeah, she needs coffee before agreeing to something like this.

"Don't." He groans and not in the good way. "Could you not talk about Danny while we are naked and in bed, please? Ever."

Kono's laugh turns into a sigh because his stubble rubs against the skin of her neck and the delicious friction makes her very cooperative. Damn.

xxxxxxx

This is how she finds herself in Los Angeles two weeks later.

The first two days are pretty cool, she's enjoying the different kind of waves and the city is nice enough but they spend most of their time in the hotel room anyway. On the third day Steve mentions that he wants to meet up with one of his old Navy friends and she doesn't suspect anything at all.

Sam Hanna is pretty much like Steve, not very talkative and she can feel the same analyzing stare resting on her from time to time. But when you spend most of your time under the gaze of one laser focused Navy SEAL you aren't that easily intimidated by another.

G. Callen is an entirely different story. He has a boyish charm, pretty blue eyes and an interesting sense of humor. Oh, and he's clearly into her which doesn't go unnoticed by Steve if his tight grip on her knee under the table is any indication.

"If you ever get tired of McGarrett we would be more than happy to find a place for you here." Callen grins at her and Kono is honestly afraid that Steve's going to bust her only good knee too.

She throws him a warning glare but his face doesn't show any emotion. She thinks that there's a slight chance that he doesn't even aware of his actions. Great. Just great.

"Thank you." She smiles back politely. "But I prefer Hawaii. Everything is too orange here."

"Orange?" Callen raises an amused brow.

"Yeah, brah, orange." Kono laughs at the men's confused faces around the table. "I mean, at home somehow everything is blue and green but here, it's like I see the same things through different lenses."

"Orange." Callen's eyes never leave her face. "Interesting."

The conversation stops when an unfamiliar woman approaches their table.

"Kensi," Sam looks up at newcomer. "What happened?"

"My cover is blown." Kensi lets out a frustrated huff. "Callen has to go alone tomorrow."

Kono watches her with interest because there's something about Steve's posture, just a slight, barely noticeable change that hints that he knows this woman.

"Oh," Kensi says when she turns towards them. "Hi, I'm Kensi Blye, I work with Sam and Callen."

"Steve McGarrett." He holds out his hand. "And this is Kono Kalakaua."

"Nice to meet you." Kono nods and tries to smile sincerely.

"I'm grabbing a drink." Kensi takes a look at their mostly empty glasses. "Another round?"

"I'll go with you." Steve stands, his right hand is leaving her left knee and she's already feeling cold somehow. "I'm buying."

Kono watches them as they talk at the bar while waiting for their drinks. It doesn't look like a polite little chat people use to have when they meet someone for the first time. And this is the moment when the pieces come together in her head. They are here because of Kensi. For some unknown reason Steve wanted to talk to her, in person. Kono feels angry. Yes, angry, not jealous because even if she wants to punch him in his arrogant asshole face, she knows Steve and his expressions. And the one he's wearing right now? It's his 'I can do very ugly things to you if you won't bend at my will' super Navy SEAL one. His mouth is moving and she can almost hear the low scary undertone and she feels a little sorry for Kensi. It's hard to resist the Steve McGarrett special interrogation.

"Maybe Kono could help us out." Her attention snaps back to the guys at the table when she hears her name.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asks and from the look on Sam's face she knows she missed something important.

"Kensi's cover is blown." Callen repeats. "We need someone to accompany me tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Sure." She nods, mostly because she's angry at Steve and this would flip his lid for sure. She's such a child sometimes.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Sam shakes his head.

"What's not a good idea?" Steve asks and puts a beer before Kono.

"Kono agreed to do some undercover job with me tomorrow." Callen grins at Steve. "If it's okay with you."

"No." Steve grits out, and just like that his hand is back at crushing her knee. She's certain that she'll have bruises tomorrow. "It's not okay."

"Don't mind him." Kono flashes a wide smile. "We are on a vacation, right? That means he's not my boss at the moment."

Steve glares at her but she doesn't give a damn. Guess what, brah, two can play this game.

"Good. I'll pick you up at the hotel. Wear something nice." Callen winks at her. "I'm thinking about orange."

Kono laughs but it's not very genuine because Steve stiffens beside her and starts to rise up from his seat.

"G." It's pretty impressive really, how one syllable can carry at least five unsaid sentence if it's coming out of the right man's mouth. She wonders if there's a special course in the SEAL training where they teach them this.

After that the night is quite uncomfortable. Callen keeps flirting with her, it's light and more subtle than before but it doesn't stop Steve from glaring at him.

He doesn't say a word in the car, pretends to be focused on the driving and Kono sighs inwardly. There are some days when she doesn't even know why is she sleeping with him in the first place. This is definitely one of them.

"I don't like it." He finally speaks up when they are back at the hotel room, getting ready for bed.

"Why?" She asks while unbuttoning her shirt. "I did a lot of undercover jobs before."

"And it went so well when I wasn't with you." He shoots back.

Really? Sarcasm?

"Don't go there." She warns him. "Look, I like those guys and I want to help."

"We are supposed to be on a vacation."

"Really?" Anger flares up inside her chest. The fucking nerve of him. "It doesn't seem like one back at the bar."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kensi." She stands before him, arms folded against her chest, staring heatedly at him. "I dare you to say that we aren't here because you wanted to talk to her."

"You are too good for your own good." Steve runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Why are we in LA?"

"It's about Joe." He sighs, defeated. "He's not telling me something and I wanted to talk to Kensi."

"And?"

"Nothing. She knows nothing."

"Did it worth it?"

"What?"

"Worth lying to me about this whole vacation."

"Kono," He tries to touch her but she takes a step back. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I think it's a little late for that." She throws one more hard glare at him before turning away. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Fine." He grunts and disappears in the bedroom.

xxxxxxx

Steve is nowhere to be found when she wakes up the next morning but she doesn't do anything to find him. She goes to the beach and surfs out the tension then buys a dress for the mission. It's shiny and tight with sequins and more importantly bright orange. She can't wait to see Steve's infamous aneurysm face when he sees it.

The club is packed and too hot and she has to press herself close to Callen not to loose him in the crowd. She feels uncomfortable but she smiles anyway, like a girl who's having the time of her life with a very handsome man on her side.

Callen locates their guy a few minutes later and leans closer to her, his hot breath hitting the shell of her ear with every other word he speaks.

"Blonde hair, blue shirt, green drink. Come on, let's put on a show for him."

He leads her to the dance floor and she needs every bit of her acting skills not to pull away every time he touches him. It's just weird because she knows that he likes her and she can feel Steve's eye on her, don't ask her how, she just knows he's in there somewhere, hidden in the crowd, staring at her. But she doesn't let it to interfere with her job so she concentrates on the music, swaying her hips teasingly, flashing a big smile at Callen.

When one of their target's goons taps Callen on the shoulder and murmurs something in his ear she excuses herself and heads towards the restrooms. She's almost there when someone grabs her arm and pulls her out of the club through the backdoor. Her back hits the concrete wall of the darkened alley and she finds herself face to face with a not to happy Steve. His face shows nothing but the look in his eyes tell too much and she suddenly finds herself out of breath. One of his hands sneaks into her hair and angles her face towards him.

"Mine." He growls in an almost scary deep voice and god, she shouldn't have to be this turned on by his possessive antics.

His kiss is hard and demanding while his other hand slides up on her naked thigh, under the hem of her dress and she lets out a gasp when he start to pull down her underwear. She snaps out of her previous shock and her hands make a quick work on the buttons of his pants while he lifts her legs higher on his waist, angles her body and finally pushes into her in one swift stroke. He sets a punishing pace, driving into her with abandon and his teeth graze her collarbone, and oh, god, it feels so fucking good that she makes a mental note to make him jealous more often. He holds her flat against the wall and she's trembling like crazy and half a dozen powerful thrusts later she comes apart with his name on her lips.

Later, when they are lying under the covers back in their hotel room just before she falls asleep she hears Steve's murmur in her ear.

"Do me a favor. Never wear orange again."

xxxxxxx

Danny waits for them at the airport's parking lot, leaning against his car.

"Aloha, lovebirds." His grin is so wide Kono's afraid that it might split his face. Wait, what did he say?

She is impressed that neither she nor Steve falter for even a nanosecond, they just keep walking towards their teammate.

"How was the vacation?" Danny asks, still grinning.

"Nice." She answers.

"Anything interesting happened?"

"No."

"No?" He raises a brow. "Well, it's funny because I got this message earlier and I have to say, I found it very interesting."

He shows his phone to them and they stare at the picture on the display. She remembers that day in the NCIS parking lot after her undercover mission. She has her arm around Steve's neck and he is pulling her close with an arm around her waist, oh, and she's wearing his plaid shirt. Talk about being busted.

Steve doesn't say anything just shrugs, gives Danny a lopsided smile and presses a warm palm against her lower back and she steps closer to him without a second thought.

Danny's eyes go comically wide and for once he seems loss of words. She puts away this information for later. Maybe they finally found an affective way to shut him up.

"By the way, who the hell is Mr. Orange?" Danny asks when they are driving back from the airport.

Kono can't help but burst out laughing.


End file.
